User talk:Redpaw of HollyClan
Welcome! Congratulations on starting HollyClan(Warriors Cat) Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley JOIN? May I join? Silverstrike-Silver she-cat with blue eyes Queen Yo Yo, it's me YatzSilversword. Your wiki is awesome! I've seen a Warriors Fanfiction Wiki and a Warriors Roleplay Wiki but not together! And you can comment! Make more pages! May StarClan light your path... 22:02, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Pixels I was thinking we could have pixels like Warriors Wiki so I made an example of a male shorthaired leader. I KNOW IT IS THE MOST HORRIBLE PICTURE I HAVE EVER MADE. But yes maybe we could make our own pixels. May StarClan light your path... 00:32, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Yeah, We could put it on the community list and call it "Character Art". May StarClan light your path... 01:01, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Perfect Oh,yes Being deputy is perfect! Oh, yeah, On warriors wiki their are things called templates. I'm going to try one out. Hi. Hi. I made a medicine cat pixel. Maybe i'll be senior warrior. Cheetahstar123 01:39, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes YatzSilversword here. There are these things on Warriors wiki called Userboxes. (See my Warriors Wiki profile) And I was hoping that we could make some. But the problem is, I do not know how to make a template. Also I would think that we could take charart requests. So anybody who is not a member of the cat blanks project will have to come to us for requests. Also I think we should enforce the rule of one pesonal image on their profile. What do you say? May StarClan light your path... 12:58, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Cool sig How do we make a Project:Template? That's one of the few things I don't know how to do. Oh yeah I like your signature. It's cool. :) Oh, yeah, Cheetahstar says thanks for being the enior warrior. May StarClan light your path... 14:47, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Sure Sure you can color pics. But for who? May StarClan light your path... 14:57, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Project: Template I just made a page for Project: Template. Now the question is... How do we make a template? May StarClan light your path... 15:04, February 1, 2011 (UTC) join? May I join? u know ma infoCrystalmoon of HollyClan 16:19, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Asked I asked a person on Warriors Wiki about the templates. We should hear soon. May StarClan light your path... 18:24, February 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Promote Yeah I have a good friend on Warriors Wiki that I could ask. May StarClan light your path... 18:26, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Cheetahstar123 here. Well, makin' good progress on pixels, though none of them are incredible. ^_^ Cheetahstar123 20:57, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Underfoot Sure I'll be Underfoot. May StarClan light your path... 23:49, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Greenstar YatzSilversword here. Are you going to edit any more on Greenstar? Also are all those books you say she's in fan fictions your working on? Also give me a description on Lilacfeather so I can make her image. Have you been telling people about this wiki? Deputy of HollyClan 01:21, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Another project Yo. Do you think we should make another project called Mentor a user? Because Gorsepaw and Chestnutfeather asked to be my apprentice and if we grt more users in the future we might want to have that program. Deputy of HollyClan 12:02, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Busy Are you like busy in real life? Or on the wiki. But I'll start on Project: Mentor a user. And how people ask to be a mentor/apprentice is up where the name of the article is there should something that says "talk". Thats where people ask. Deputy of HollyClan 13:00, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Rules I made Mentor a user. Do you think I made fair rules applying to mentors and apprentices? Deputy of HollyClan 01:58, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Admin rights Could you give me administrator rights? Admin rights are: #Deleting pages- Such as if somebody created a real warriors character page #Change the community message-I have no clue what that is. XD #Banning people-Such as If somebody deleted somone elses page, if they continued we would ban them. #Fight against vandalism-If somebody put swear words on somebody else's talk page we could stop them. There are probably more I just can't remember them. You already have these rights because you created the wiki. Deputy of HollyClan 16:10, February 5, 2011 (UTC) New template Hey Redpaw, I made this template for vandals: I know the picture is big, but it will catch peoples attention. ? I don't know. Thats what I thought you knew. Oh, well I can ask somebody else On Warriors Wiki. Also, To make your signature link to your user page uncheck the "custom signature" box in My Prefrences. Deputy of HollyClan 16:02, February 6, 2011 (UTC) New stuff Hey, I thought we could have a character feature. Could you make it the same color as the wiki logo and the same style? Because it won't work for me Deputy of HollyClan 21:53, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I haven't been on. I meant to message you when you said you hit the jackpot. Then I got your message. Yay! Now we can get rid of the picture we made and use the one's you found! I changed my signature. Do you like it? YatzTalk 21:45, February 14, 2011 (UTC) On it Sure. I'll get on it. Oh yeah, did you see a previous message from a person called Bramble on my talk page? Theres a link to were you can give me admin rights. YatzTalk 22:06, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Replace Do you think we should replace the cat images we made with the ones off the internet? YatzTalk 12:17, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Guess what???? YatzSliversword here. Hey Redpaw, I created my own wiki! Its called Warriors theory wiki. I could really use your help on how to personalize the background and get the special text, and add commenting. Here's the link: http://watheory.wikia.com/wiki/Warriors_theory_Wiki. Sorry I can't link it, I'm terrible at links. 12:41, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Whaddya think? Hey, whaddya think of my wiki? I can make you an admin if you want. Oh yeah, I'm going to be gone today through Monday, so don't expect me to answer your messages until Monday. YatzSliversword Let it snow... 13:10, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Background theme How do you get your background to go all the way across? I've tried on warriors theory wiki but it won't work. XP ☮Cheetahstar123 23:48, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Forestclan I asked Kittycat if I could join Forestclan but she hasn't answered. Am I allowed to join?Mistystar123 22:26, April 15, 2011 (UTC)